


nice to be with you

by Chibimun



Category: Board James
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Late night cuddles, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, james has a bit of a crisis, spoilers (of course)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimun/pseuds/Chibimun
Summary: James isn't over it, but that's okay.(Post-Oujia/Domino Rally.)





	nice to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> i promise the next jootsy i post will be like the whole trio going to the aquarium or smth sweet like that

Someone was knocking on the door. Bootsy yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the couch again, and that probably wasn't going to be good on his back.

...Someone was knocking on the door _really_ late.

He pushed himself up to his feet, naturally stubbing his toe on the coffee table as he walked. He was used to that by now, but he still hissed a little in pain. He fiddled with the lock on the door, probably for longer than he should've, and opened it halfway.

James stood there, in a black t-shirt a size too big for him. He stared through the other man's chest with red-ringed eyes, and Bootsy sighed.

"Bad night?" He put his hands in his hoodie pockets. James looked up at his face and made a humming noise. "Alright, then. Come on in."

"Thanks," James mumbled, following him back to the couch. Bootsy sat down, and he eased himself down next to him.

"What was it this time?" Bootsy yawned. "Another nightmare?"

He felt James nod as he leaned against him, eyes drooping.

"You've been having those a lot lately," He muttered. "Doesn't suit a horror fan like you."

"Ballsy, coming from the man who couldn't make it through Saw without half-hiding behind me," James spoke slower than normal. "You held my hand for maybe half of it."

Bootsy paused, squinting at the ceiling. "Saw? I don't remember us watching that one."

"Neither do I. I don't think I've ever seen it."

"Do you want to?"

"No," James coughed. "Already know what happens."

"Well...what happens?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Bootsy smiled. "That's fine."

James hummed, closing his eyes. "You're always so warm."

"Only because you're freezing cold most of the time," He shrugged off his hoodie, before draping it over the other man as he shivered, curled up to Bootsy's side. He pulled James closer, and the shivering stopped.

They stayed like that for awhile, in their little half hug. Both of their breathing had slowed down, on the cusp of sleep.

"Bootsy?" James said, soft and tired.

"Mm?" His eyes were shut. He felt like he was floating.

"Can you tell me that...That I'm real? And you're real? And that everything's--" He sniffed. "That it's all fine now?"

Bootsy hummed again, slowly pulling James into a proper hug, feeling the man lightly shake against his chest, feeling how his breath was starting to hitch as he tried to hold back the tears that were getting on Bootsy's shirt. "Hey, you're okay," He softly patted James's back, adjusting his hoodie on the other man the best he could. "It's all okay. This is real. You're real, I'm real, it's all real, okay? You can rest."

He had never thought of James as anything close to fragile before. Something had changed in him since James had been so happy to see him and Mike that afternoon. Something had happened. _What_ had happened?

James bunched his fist in Bootsy's shirt, unable to hold himself back any longer, and Bootsy almost broke down and cried with him. He wasn't known for being this emotional, not like this, but something about seeing James like this struck a chord in him.

"Two years," The other man whispered. "Two years, you were both _gone_ for so _long."_

"We're here now," Bootsy had no idea what he was talking about, but the words just rolled off his tongue. They felt right, and they felt sad.

"You are," James swallowed hard, voice trembling. "You're all here. we're all here..."

Bootsy said nothing, and held him tighter. James babbled on, voice progressively getting softer and softer. His last words he could get out were "I love you, I want us all to be happy, like we used to," and Bootsy pressed a kiss to his forehead and said, "I love you too," before they both drifted off.

He woke up to the sun streaming through his curtains, and James curled up in his arms, breathing slow.

Bootsy pressed another kiss to his forehead, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sdfhsdfjh this is really short, but i just kinda wanted to get somethin out.


End file.
